¡Mis Reglas son Mis Reglas!
by kiyoya
Summary: Hay una forma muyparticular en la que Hibari le hace aprender a Gokudera que él es quien manda


¡Mis reglas son Mis Reglas!

La Escuela Namimori en donde estudiaba el 10º Decimo de los Vongola y sus demás Guardianes era una escuela muy bien conocida por su buen manejo de la disciplina, esto no sería posible si cierta persona no se encargara de que todo estuviera en orden y de que todos los alumnos siguieran las reglas tal y como son, si…. Esa persona es: El Presidente del Comité Disciplinario Hibari Kyoya, el temido presidente del cual nadie se atrevía a desafiar porque quien se creía lo bastante valiente para hacerlo siempre terminaba igual que todos… "Mordido Hasta La Muerte" y no es literal porque prácticamente quedaba casi muerto es por eso que todo mundo respetaba a Hibari y seguía sus reglas o al menos eso era lo que el creía hasta que cierto incidente con un peculiar peli plateado de ojos verdes ocurrió…..

Gokudera Hayato era estudiante de la Escuela Namimori a el no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer a menos de que fuera su preciado "Juudaime" a el era al único al que le permitía que le diera ordenes y eso era algo que el sexy Presidente no sabía.

Cierto día Gokudera se encontraba en la azotea de la Escuela, fumando de lo mas tranquilo ya que estaba solo, incluso hasta Gokudera necesitaba un rato a solas y bueno ahí estaba terminando su cigarrillo, se sentía una gran paz, el viento soplaba, el cielo estaba nublado..que mas podía pedir el..Comenzó a fumar otro cigarrillo hasta que toda su paz y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidas por las palabras de un azabache que le llamaba…

-Gokudera Hayato sabes muy bien que esta estrictamente prohibido fumar en las instalaciones de Mi Escuela.. Esas son mis reglas- Dijo el azabache con cierto tono de disgusto

-Tsk Deja de estarme molestando Hibari, tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- Dijo el peli plateado muy molesto porque su tranquilidad se había visto opacada por el azabache..

-Wooa te atreves a desafiarme Herbívoro- dijo el azabache en tono sarcástico

-Y que si lo hago Idiota?-Gokudera estaba realmente fastidiado de que Hibari siempre estuviera diciéndole que debía y que no debía hacer, ¿Quién se creía el para ordenarle? Eso se preguntaba mientras observaba a Hibari con una cara de pocos amigos

-Wooa así que te crees muy capaz de poder conmigo Herbívoro, Umm ya veo… entonces tendré que enseñarte que Mis Reglas son Mis reglas y todos los Herbívoros como tú deben seguirlas o de lo contrario serán Mordidos Hasta La Muerte…. –

Después de decir estas últimas palabras Hibari sacó sus tonfas y se puso en posición para atacar a Gokudera, por su aparte el no se quedo atrás y saco algunas dinamitas que lleva en sus bolsillos.

-Tampoco está permitido traer explosivos a la escuela, Gokudera Hayato- Dijo Hibari aun en posición de ataque

-Maldito Imbécil ya deja de estarme jodiendo con todo eso de tus reglas realmente eres un fastidio!- sin pensarlo dos veces Gokudera encendió las dinamitas que llevaba en sus manos y las lanzó hacia Hibari, Hibari esquivó fácilmente las dinamitas y se abalanzó sobre Gokudera, por su parte él esquivó el golpe de Hibari y encendió nuevas dinamitas lanzándolas hacia Hibari quien de nueva cuenta las esquivó sin ningún problema. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que a Gokudera se le estaban empezando a terminar las dinamitas y aprovechando que Hibari lo atacó, se movió ágilmente hasta la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras pero no calculó bien que Hibari era mas rápido que el, así que no supo como fue que pasó pero Hibari logró darle un golpe certero en la cara con una de sus tonfas lo que hizo que Gokudera cayera al piso escupiendo algo de sangre.

-Argg Maldito Bastardo! –se quejaba Gokudera tirado en el piso

Trató de pararse lo más rápido que pudo pero Hibari llegó hasta donde estaba y lo tomó bruscamente del cabello…

-Te dije Herbívoro que no podías contra mi pero eres tan rebelde que jamás haces lo que te digo así que ahora te voy a enseñar a respetar y seguir mis reglas… -dijo el sexy presidente para después soltar el cabello de Gokudera, quien por su parte esperaba recibir una tremenda golpiza por parte del azabache así que lo único por lo que optó fue cerrar los ojos y recibir los golpes pero no fue así… Para su enorme sorpresa Hibari dejó sus tonfas en el suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a Gokudera quien por su parte estaba atónito porque no comprendía que es lo que planeaba hacer el sexy presidente.

-Gokudera Hayato espero que después de esto aprendas tu lección….- al terminar de decir esto Hibari se posicionó rápidamente arriba de Gokudera quien estaba completamente en shock, se acercó al cuello del peli plateado y sin pudor alguno lo mordió…. Ante esta acción Gokudera al fin reaccionó

-I-Idiota que se supone que haces!- se quejó ante la mordida y conducta del disciplinario

Hibari lo ignoró por completo y siguió mordiendo el cuello del peli plateado cabe mencionar que no lo hacía fuertemente mas bien lo hacía de una manera condenadamente placentera para cualquier persona excepto para Gokudera que al sentir lo que hacía Hibari intentó quitárselo de encima pateándolo en el estómago y un poco mas abajo lo que hizo que el azabache se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo..

-Maldito Herbívoro quise que esto fuera de manera fácil y agradable pero ya veo que quieres que lo haga de la manera difícil y dolorosa, pues bien para mi mucho mejor- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa algo sádica en el rostro.

De nueva cuenta Hibari se acercó a Gokudera el cual se alejó de el como pudo pero no tuvo éxito ya que se encontraba acorralado como un pequeño animalito tratando de huir de su depredador y bueno vaya ironía ya que el era un "Herbívoro" y Hibari el temible "Carnívoro" que estaba apunto de cazarlo, Hibari ya estaba hartándose de esta situación así que en un movimiento rápido acorraló a Gokudera sobre la reja de la azotea, comenzó de nueva cuenta a morderlo del cuello pero esta vez de una manera por decirlo salvaje, Gokudera solo se limitaba a quejarse de dolor ya que Hibari lo tenía inmovilizado de las manos, seguía mordiéndolo dejándole marcas por todo el cuello, con la mano que tenía libre logro quitarle la camisa al peli plateado y así comenzar a morder su pecho, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones, dirigió su boca hasta uno de ellos y lo mordió sin vacilaciones, Gokudera tan solo se quejo del dolor y le pedía a Hibari que se detuviera pero éste no le hacía caso y seguía mordiendo sus pezones cuando por fin termino su trabajo ahí, comenzó a descender mas abajo y así seguir con sus mordidas, el peli plateado por su parte ya se había cansado de esa situación, entonces no supo de donde pero sacó una fuerza que fue capaz de golpear a Hibari en la cara y así lograr apartarlo de el para entonces moverse rápidamente hasta la puerta de salida pero de nueva cuenta fue detenido por Hibari quien lo golpeo con sus tonfas haciéndolo caer otra vez al suelo

-Maldito Desgraciado ya deja en paz! Si Quieres que siga tus estúpidas reglas esta bien lo haré pero ya deja de joderme y tocarme!- Le dijo Gokudera muy exaltado y agitado

-Gokudera Hayato esto ya no es solo por el reglamento que no entiendes Herbívoro que te deseo, Deseo poseer tu cuerpo y hacerte gemir hasta que no puedas mas- dijo un azabache con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy.

Después de las palabras del Disciplinario, Gokudera no supo ni que decir ni como reaccionar, -Seguramente el golpe de ese bastardo hizo que ahora escuche cosas que no son- se preguntaba mentalmente Gokudera.. No pudo seguir hundido en sus pensamientos ya que fue tomado del brazo por Hibari quien volvió a acorralarlo y así besarlo desesperada y salvajemente, el peli plateado no sabía que hacer…si dejarse llevar o poner resistencia.. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esa era su pregunta.. Optó por la segunda opción así que seguía poniendo resistencia mordiendo el labio de Hibari hasta hacerlo sangrar, gesto que a Hibari no le disgusto al contrario lo incito aun mas, después de todo el era un Sádico Carnívoro y le gustaba que hubiera sangre en todos los aspectos de su vida..Así que no se quedo atrás y volvió a capturar los labios de ese peli plateado que inexplicablemente lo volvía loco, lo besó, lo mordió hasta sangrarlo y hacerlo gemir de dolor…. O de placer? Lamió la sangre que salía de los labios de Gokudera y la que iba escurriendo por su cuello como si del más delicioso néctar se tratara…

Por segunda vez recostó a Gokudera en el suelo para poder posicionarse encima de el otra vez, se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle

-Herbívoro yo se que tu me deseas tanto como yo a ti… Puedo verlo en tus ojos cada vez que me desafías,cada vez que me alzas la voz y sobretodo en estos momentos que tus ojos reflejan una gran pasión.…- al terminar de decir esto lamió y mordió el oído del peli plateado para después bajar de nueva cuenta por ese camino de marcas que había dejado, llegando hasta los pezones y morderlos de nueva cuenta pero esta vez hasta hacerlos sangrar lo que hizo que Gokudera gimiera en una mezcla de dolor y placer… -Espera siento placer al sentir como este maldito sádico esta tocando mi cuerpo? Esto no puede ser posible!- se decía Gokudera en sus pensamientos, cada vez que Hibari lo mordía, lo acaricia y lamía sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo y eso empezaba a gustarle demasiado…. Dios se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista pero es que esa maldita forma tan excitante con la que Hibari lo trataba lo estaba volviendo loco y quería sentir mas y mas así que sorprendiendo a Hibari fue él mismo el que comenzó con un frenético y apasionado beso que el disciplinario recibió sin ningún reproche, así comenzaron con una lujuriosa danza de lenguas en la que no había un ganador, Gokudera comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del azabache para así poder acariciarlo, logró su cometido quitándole así la camisa dejando al descubierto la nívea piel de Hibari, comenzándola a acariciar mientras seguían en ese intenso beso, por su parte Hibari acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo del peli plateado, desabrochándole el pantalón para poder comenzar con la verdadera diversión, Gokudera al percatarse de la acción soltó un gemido sintiendo las manos del azabache colándose dentro de su pantalón comenzando a acariciar su miembro por encima del bóxer, Hibari se separo del peli plateado para poder así quitarle el pantalón lo cual lo hizo rápidamente dejando a éste solo con el bóxer en el cual ya se veía una notable erección, el azabache se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de la entrepierna de Gokudera, bajó lentamente el bóxer de éste dejándolo completamente desnudo lo cual hizo que el peli plateado se sonrojara un poco, Hibari lentamente se acercó al miembro ya despierto y le dio una lamida al glande lo que hizo que Gokudera se removiera del placer, dio otra lamida al glande y después una ligera mordida que hizo gemir al peli plateado, así comenzó a lamer el miembro en todo su extensión dando unas lamidas realmente excitantes para después meterlo de lleno a su boca comenzando a simular embestidas, el peli plateado estaba que no cabía del placer, lo único que podía era gemir y tomar fuertemente a Hibari del cabello el cual hacía un estupendo trabajo estimulando su miembro.

Cuando notó que el miembro del peli plateado ya estaba bastante estimulado se detuvo para pararse y desabrochar su pantalón ante la mirada de un excitado Gokudera, quitó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior dejando al descubierto su gran erección, Gokudera al ver tal escena solo giró un poco el rostro sonrojado, de nueva cuenta Hibari se acercó al él y comenzó con otro apasionado beso, se separo después de unos minutos, llevo una de sus manos hasta la boca del peli plateado y le ordenó que lamiera sus dedos y así lo hizo, comenzó a lamerlos de una manera tan sensual que hacía que el azabache se excitara aun mas de lo que ya estaba…sacó sus dedos de la boca de Gokudera y volvió a mantenerla ocupada pero ahora con otro de esos besos apasionados y llenos de lujuria, aprovechando esto bajo su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de éste y así meter uno de los dedos que habían sido lamidos anteriormente… el peli plateado al sentir la intromisión gimió y se quejo por la molestia que le causaba, rápidamente fue callado por los labios de Hibari que atrapaban los suyos de nueva cuenta, pasado un rato metió los otros dos dedos… Ahora eran tres dedos los que estaban dentro de Gokudera los cuales eran movidos de una manera bastante placentera tocando puntos que hacían que el peli plateado gimiera y deseara aun más.

-Umm…. Ahh… H-Hibari saca tus dedos… quiero sentirte a ti dentro de mi..- decía un excitado peli plateado

Ante esto Hibari sonrío complacido y sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Gokudera para así ser remplazados por la punta de su miembro el cual iba entrando poco a poco causándole un placer indescriptible tanto a el como al peli plateado, cuando por fin estuvo completamente adentro se espero unos cuantos minutos para que Gokudera se acostumbrara a la intromisión y así poder empezar con el vaivén, al principio era lento y algo tortuoso, Hibari quería mas intensidad entonces sin avisar comenzó con unas embestidas a un mas intensas lo que hizo que Gokudera gimiera repetidamente, Después de un rato Hibari tomó al peli plateado de la cintura y lo puso en cuatro para así volver a penetrarlo, ésta nueva posición era tan placentera, sentía como podía penetrarlo aun mas adentro con esas embestidas tan salvajes que estaba dándole al peli plateado quien por su parte no paraba de gemir y de pedir mas ya que sentía como su próstata era tocada en cada embestida y lo volvía loco de placer, Hibari seguía embistiéndolo cada vez mas rápido mientras estimulaba su miembro y mordía su espalda hasta hacerla sangrar, lamiendo la sangre sensualmente, todos estos aspectos hacían que el peli plateado estuviera a punto de llegar al clímax….una fuerte y salvaje embestida logró tocar su próstata lo que lo hizo gemir sonoramente a la vez que se corría sobre las manos de Hibari el cual al sentir el líquido seminal cayendo logró hacerlo llegar al clímax de igual manera sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo que llega directamente a su miembro el cual soltó toda su esencia dentro del cuerpo del peli plateado.

Cuando por fin pudieron normalizar sus respiraciones Hibari salió del interior de Gokudera para posteriormente recostarse a un lado de éste mirándolo fijamente.

-Herbívoro espero que hayas aprendido que Mis reglas son mis reglas y debes seguirlas tal cual…. A menos que quieras que vuelva a castigarte- Le dijo al peli plateado con una sonrisa

-Pues ni creas que voy a obedecerte Hibari Kyoya – Dijo el peli plateado también con una sonrisa

-Wooa entonces tendré que darte otra lección para que entiendas….- Despues de decir esto volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso …


End file.
